Privacy Invasion
Privacy Invasions are side missions in which Aiden Pearce can hack into a building's cameras and inspect what is going on in the building's residents lives. Completing 30 Privacy Invasions will unlock the player the Peephole achievement/trophy. Summary Privacy Invasions consist of Aiden finding a CTOS box with a potential intrusion. To first hack into the box, Aiden needs to unlock the box by finding junction boxes spread nearby. These are often reached by hacking cameras. Some might be split into two forks or it may be in a sequential order. After hacking the box, Aiden may need to solve a link puzzle to proceed. Privacy Invasions often lead Aiden into a room with an unsuspecting individual showcasing an interesting event. In the room is a hackable phone that the player can hack to acquire. In Watch Dogs 2, privacy invasions may contain interactive objects which may change the situation of the invasion if they are interacted with. List of Privacy Invasions Parker Square *''An elderly man with cancer lies dead on the floor. If the player hacks the answering machine, it plays a message from the man's son saying he'll be by soon to pick him up.'' * A man sitting next to a female friend confesses his love for her. After he finishes the woman turns him down, saying that she doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship. * On the phone with his mother, a drunk 30-year old man asks her if he can move back home. * A woman encourages herself to "do it". After a short time, an abrupt choking sound is heard and the invasion ends, hinting that she most likely committed suicide. * A college dropout browses dating profiles and speaks his opinions aloud. The Loop *''A conspiracy theorist spies on a neighbor through a telescope. Eventually, he sees something that scares him and jumps away screaming.'' *''A middle-aged couple, both professional truck drivers, sit across from each other as they text about the dissolution of their marriage.'' *''A software developer complains to a delivery company about a robotic toy he ordered.'' *''A mother is heard soothing her baby off-camera.'' *''A man receives a text from a friend who says she's out of toilet paper. He jokes that it's their "first date" and heads off-camera.'' *''A woman roleplays with her husband, who is dressed as a plumber. Both are ex-Olympic athletes.'' *''A single mother listens irritably to her two children arguing before lashing out at them.'' *''Two women play on a Kinect spoof.'' * ''Aisha Tyler'''' talks on the phone with a friend about stealing a dinner plate. The conversation shifts to whether or not someone is surveilling her.'' Mad Mile * A man with carpal-tunnel syndrome plays a game on his tablet. * A woman with a sub-average IQ argues with her doctor about vaccinations. * A man confesses his love to a stolen mannequin on his couch. * ''Jordi Chin'''' cleans up the crime scene where he has just killed a man.'' * An elderly woman is coached by her daughter on how to use the internet. * A middle-aged man with Stage-II cancer is consoled by his wife on their bed. * A man bringing flowers to his girlfriend overhears her complaining to a friend about him and leaves. * A woman needing to use the washroom speaks to her teenage son through the door. The Wards & Brandon Docks * A man is heard playing with his daughter off-camera. * A gay rights activist argues with a radio-show host on her cellphone. * A single father watching pornography on his computer is forced to stop when his child begins crying. * An ex-con contemplates suicide, then takes the bullets out of his gun and walks off-screen. * A recent widower talks on the phone with his daughter. Although he claims to be 'doing fine', he is clearly living in squalor, with garbage and empty liquor bottles everywhere. * A fashion photographer takes pictures of herself posing on a sports car. * A man lying on a bed repeatedly forces a prostitute to pull the trigger of a revolver aimed at him, who repeatedly fires nothing. As the invasion ends, the prostitute puts the gun to her head; this is hinted as a small game of Russian Roulette, as the prostitute, before pointing the gun to her head, is shown to be quite jovial before doing so, even wanting to try doing so. Rewards * 1 Privacy Invasion - Vespid 5.2 * 5 Privacy Invasions - Sunrim Trivia *The CTOS intrusion detection system does nothing else rather than indicating the end of the privacy invasion and kicking the player out automatically. *All profile status on each individual are the same, excluding names (except Jordi and the dead man). Gallery ctos box.jpg|Aiden hacking a CTOS box in Watch Dogs. watch dogs 2 ctos box.jpg|Marcus hacking a CTOS box in Watch Dogs 2. pt-br:Invasão de Privacidade Category:Side Missions Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Activities